Save Your Soul - NaruSasu
by mysticaldragon11
Summary: Sasuke is brought back to Konoha against his will. He is still so angry even after he has reached his goals. Can Naruto save him? Yaoi request for Pheonix09. 3 Shot
1. Chapter 1

Save Your Soul

**A/N: This is a request for Pheonix09. **

Naruto walked out of his apartment and made his way to the Hokage tower. Tsunade had asked to see him and he was wondering what it was about. He wondered if she had a new mission for him so soon after he had just returned from one. He was actually kind of tired and would like a break. He made his way up the long staircase into the building and was let in by Shizune. Tsunade looked up as he approached.

"You wanted to see me Baa-chan?" Naruto asked.

Tsunade looked over his features. He looked a bit tired and the usual gleam in his eyes was a bit askew this morning. He had really grown and changed since his departure to train with Jiraiya three and a half years ago. Now at almost eighteen years of age, Naruto actually looked mature.

Of course hunting Sasuke and defeating the Uchiha may have had something to do with that. Three months ago they had brought Sasuke back to the village, broken and bleeding, she had sealed his chakra immediately. Naruto had protested but Tsunade had warned Naruto that if she didn't seal his chakra that Sasuke would be spending his days and nights in prison. Naruto had reluctantly shut up.

Now three months later Sasuke was still a handful. He refused to speak to anyone. He had come back and stood trial only to be interrogated by Ibiki and his team. They had found all the answers they needed but a vote went into effect on weather they should let the Uchiha roam free.

Tsunade had ordered the sealing of his chakra to allow him a chance to readjust to life in the village once more. Sakura had been so excited when they brought Sasuke back only for him to tear her down once more. He refused to speak to her and on the one time he finally did it was to tell her to stay away from him or he would physically do damage.

He may not have his ability to wield chakra and use his blood trait but he still had Taijutsu in his favor. She had left crying and not gone back. Naruto continued to stop by knowing that Sasuke hated his guts and would love a chance to put him in the ground. Naruto of course didn't care. He had fought so long and hard to bring back the Teme and he wasn't giving up just yet.

Kakashi had tried to talk to Sasuke too, only to get a hateful glare and silence. Naruto knew that Sasuke was hurting. Hurting because the village had ordered his thirteen year old brother to kill the clan turning him into a missing nin and making Sasuke hunt and kill his older brother years later only to find that he had never needed to.

Danzo and the elders had paid with their lives but in the end it still wasn't enough. Sasuke wallowed in loneliness and darkness. Naruto wanted to help him but he knew there was no way that he could. All he could do was be there and hope that one day it would be enough.

"Naruto, I haven't seen Sasuke around and I am worried. I know you go see him every so often so I was wondering if you had seen him and if I have a reason to be worried." Tsunade said. Naruto sighed.

The last time he had seen the Uchiha had been a week ago and they had actually gone to blows. Sasuke didn't have to talk to him to kick his ass. Naruto had refrained from using Jutsu or chakra to make it a fair fight but even so he had kicked Sasuke's ass and he thought it was probably because the avenger's heart wasn't in it. He was worried about the last Uchiha himself. He had no idea how to get through to him.

"I saw him a week ago. I guess I can go check on him if you'd like, Baa-chan." Naruto said.

Tsunade could see what kind of strain this request was putting on Naruto. She leaned back in her chair and scowled. She really wanted to kick Sasuke in the pants for his treatment of team seven.

"If you would, I would feel better knowing that the brat hasn't hung himself or something. Naruto, I know what this is costing you. I would ask someone else but I think you are the only one who can heal him." Tsunade said. Naruto blushed. He reached up behind his head and gave it a rub. This was his usual behavior and Tsunade seen it coming.

"Its no problem Baa-chan. I brought him back to the village and I will save Sasuke from the darkness he keeps himself in. Believe it!" He said in true Naruto fashion.

He had that happy grin and gleam of determination back in his eyes and Tsunade knew he had just resigned himself as Sasuke's savior once more. She smiled at the ray of sunshine standing in her office. Naruto had changed yes, but he had also changed a lot of people.

If anyone could save Sasuke from himself it was definitely Naruto.

"Alright. You can go. Just…be careful Naruto. That boy is still so angry." She said. Naruto nodded and left the Hokage tower. Yes Sasuke was still so very angry.

Naruto made his way to the Uchiha district. He hadn't really been surprised when Sasuke had moved back in there. He entered the main gates and walked down the street that he knew would take him to Sasuke. He had had to seek the angry raven out a few times as Sasuke liked to hide if he knew that someone was coming.

Today however Naruto walked into the house and found Sasuke sitting on the floor of the living room arms wrapped around himself and his head bowed to his knees. Naruto looked at the Uchiha for a long moment before he turned to leave. At least he was still alive. Naruto had no sooner taken a step and Sasuke was in front of him.

Naruto sighed not wanting to get into a confrontation with Sasuke. He had come and seen that the raven was okay and so his mission was done. However Sasuke obviously had other things in mind.

"What are you doing here, dobe?" Sasuke asked with malice. Naruto looked at the raven tiredly.

"I'm here on orders from Baa-chan to see that you were alive and well. Now I am leaving and you can have your solitude that you crave so much." Naruto said getting ready to step passed him. Sasuke shoved a hand into Naruto's chest and held him there. Naruto gave Sasuke a frustrated look.

"Why was it so important to bring me back here?" Sasuke asked. Naruto couldn't help but feel a bit overjoyed that Sasuke was actually talking to him. Of course he had learned the hard way to never look a gift horse in the mouth. He gave Sasuke a once over. The boy looked tired and drawn out.

"You, know why. I brought you back because you are a Konaha Shinobi. You defected from the village and needed to pay your debt to the village." Naruto said. Sasuke scoffed. He knew that that was the official reason written on the report but he wanted the actual reason and he wanted to hear Naruto say it.

"What was the real reason, Dobe?" He asked. Naruto shoved Sasuke's hand off of his chest and stepped back. If Sasuke wanted to talk and ask questions than who was he to stop him?

"Alright Sasuke. You want to hear that I brought you back because it killed me to see Sakura so broken? You want to hear that I brought you back because Kakashi blamed himself? You want me to say that I brought you back because I couldn't live without you? Is that it?" Naruto said angrily.

"Why can't you live without me?" Sasuke asked this time leaving off the insult.

Naruto looked Sasuke in the eye and for the first time since Jiraiya died, Naruto cried. A tear rolled down his cheek to his jacket and he ignored it. All of his pain and suffering was threatening to consume him. He clenched his chest as his breathing became constricted. Pain wracked his body as he leaned against the wall for support.

"You think you are the only one who has suffered Sasuke and yet in the end I suffered too. I don't know what it is like to have a mother and a father and then lose them. But I had a brother. He left me just like his older brother left him. I had a best friend and he turned to darkness rather then let someone help him. I had Jiraiya who was like a father to me and you can't tell me that I don't know loss. I have lost Sasuke. I lost you and I lost him and somewhere in the middle I have felt what you feel. You are so consumed by your own pain that you let everyone around you suffer and you hold no regards for anyone. You are broken Sasuke. At the end of the day you are broken and in the end we all are." Naruto said as he stepped around Sasuke who had for once actually listened to Naruto's words.

Naruto was about to leave when the words caught his attention. "Then fix me, Naruto. Make me whole again." Naruto turned to see tears running down the Uchiha's face.

Naruto couldn't believe it. He stared at Sasuke for what seemed like forever before he finally asked him.

"How Sasuke. How do I fix you?" Naruto said. Sasuke stepped forward and put his arms around Naruto's neck.

His lips were warm and inviting when he laid them upon Naruto's. Naruto stood very still not sure what the hell was happening. He reached up and grabbed Sasuke's shirt to keep himself in check.

Sasuke broke the kiss and looked at Naruto. "I…..have…loved you…for so long, Naruto. I can't stand the thought that you don't want me. Help me leave the village and let me go." Sasuke sobbed.

He was shaking with emotions that Naruto never thought he was capable of. Naruto pulled Sasuke to him. He kissed Sasuke with abandon. He held the trembling boy and let all of his doubts and fears go as he kissed Sasuke. He pulled Sasuke into the living room and turned them so that Sasuke was lying on the couch. Naruto ran his hands over Sasuke's hips and his mouth opened in a gasp.

Naruto slipped his tongue into Sasuke's mouth and kissed him deeply. Sasuke moaned as Naruto hit a sensitive spot with his hands as they roamed the body beneath him. Naruto worked Sasuke's shirt opened and slid his hand over smooth toned flesh. He tweaked one of Sasuke's nipples and marveled at the sounds that emitted from the raven's throat.

Sasuke was now shoving Naruto's jacket off of his shoulders and trying to get rid of the shirt. Naruto helped him and the material fell to the floor. Sasuke looked into Naruto's eyes with a burning hunger that Naruto had never seen before. Sasuke groaned as Naruto ran his hand over Sasuke's crotch.

He was so hard and turned on that it was killing him as Naruto touched him here or there. Naruto took the initiative and undid Sasuke's pants. He had always wanted to see the raven naked beneath him but he had kept his feelings in check mostly because of Sakura. Now he didn't give a damn. If Sasuke wanted him then who was he to say no?

Naruto worked Sasuke's pants off of him and stared at the pale skin waiting to be explored. Naruto bent and began to kiss Sasuke's body all over the place. Sasuke writhed in pleasure as Naruto kissed here or sucked on skin there. He was only in his boxers now and he was so hard that he was straining against the material.

A loud whimper made Naruto pull back from his ministrations. He looked at Sasuke who was running his hand down his stomach to his aching arousal. Naruto smiled softly. He stopped Sasuke's hand and slipped the boxers off of his best friend exposing his throbbing need to the lust filled look of Naruto.

The blonde picked Sasuke up and carried him bridal style to Sasuke's room. He had learned where it was when he had come looking for Sasuke a few times before in the last couple of months. He laid the raven out on his bed and undressed the rest of the way quickly. Sasuke eyed Naruto hungrily. He had been so alone and now he wouldn't be.

Naruto crawled up over Sasuke and kissed his neck making sure to breathe hotly against the cooler skin. Sasuke moaned and put his arms around Naruto. He held the blonde closer to his body wanting to feel skin on skin. Naruto obliged and lay a top of him and ground their arousals together.

Naruto moaned as Sasuke gasped. Sasuke grabbed Naruto's hand and sucked on three of his fingers. He couldn't wait anymore and now that he knew that Naruto wanted him too it made it that much harder to be patient. Naruto smiled as he leaned back onto his knees between Sasuke's legs. He pressed a finger into Sasuke's tight heat and relished the moan that drifted to his ears.

He added a second finger and worked it into Sasuke's sweet spot. Sasuke cried out as his prostate was rubbed. His body tightened and a fire spread through his veins. He felt his entire core being ignited and the coil tightened more. Naruto added the third finger and Sasuke cried out in pain. Naruto rubbed circles in Sasuke's stomach as he thrust his fingers to stretch Sasuke.

Sasuke began to moan after a moment or two of his spot being rubbed and poked. He felt like he was about to cum and knew it was time to let Naruto know. "Naruto, take me now. I can't hold on much longer." Sasuke gasped. Naruto nodded and withdrew his fingers. He rubbed the precum from his own shaft across his member to ease the pain it would Cause Sasuke when he entered.

He positioned Sasuke's legs above his shoulders and slowly pushed into Sasuke. Sasuke whimpered at the feeling of being stretched so far. Naruto was thick and long despite what Sai usually said about him. Sasuke closed his eyes and breathed easy trying to get past the pain. Naruto slowly pulled back out and then pushed back in at a slow steady pace.

After Sasuke relaxed Naruto picked up his pace and built up a rhythm. It wasn't long before Naruto was pounding Sasuke through the mattress and Sasuke was pulling Naruto into him at every thrust. They cried out each other's names as the coil got hotter and tighter. Without hindrance the coil burst and the two came simultaneously.

Sasuke shouted Naruto's name as he released, spraying long hot white ribbons onto his and Naruto's stomachs as Naruto called out Sasuke's name to the heavens and came deep within Sasuke. Naruto pulled out and lay next to Sasuke. How he had never seen it before that all Sasuke really wanted was Naruto's love he was unsure. It had nearly destroyed them only to discover in the end that all they had to do was be together.

Naruto pulled Sasuke onto his chest and held him against him. They were hot and sweaty and still a mess from the sex but it didn't matter. They could clean up tomorrow. "Naruto, I…" Sasuke didn't know what he was trying to say but Naruto did. He leaned up and kissed Sasuke softly. He held Sasuke's chin in his hand and looked into those eyes of black.

"I love you too Sasuke. I know that things would have been a little different had I known back then that you loved me. I think you still would have left though. You had something that you needed to take care of. So it got postponed. At least we are together now and we are still young so we have a lot of time to make up for the time we lost." Naruto said.

He looked at Sasuke who looked at Naruto in surprise. It was like Naruto could get inside of his head. He had wanted to say all of that and yet he hadn't found the words. He smiled and laid his head on Naruto's chest. He was tired. He had spent the last three months pining away for Naruto and hating the world for being so cruel to him as to not give him the blonde he wanted so much.

Naruto ran his fingers through Sasuke's hair and watched the Uchiha drift off to sleep. He had broken Sasuke's barrier and had somehow gotten inside the raven's heart, soul and body. He would never let Sasuke go again. He covered the two of them up to ward off the chill of the air. Sasuke snuggled deeper into the bed and closer to Naruto.

Naruto wrapped his arms around his raven and held him close all through the day. He drifted off himself and let all of the anguish and pain he had felt for the past three years drift away with him. He was finally happy and could now focus on his dream to become Hokage. Sasuke could finally be happy and get his ninja status back and be Naruto's number one as he had always planned.

Kakashi walked into the Uchiha manor. When Tsunade hadn't heard back from Naruto she had become worried but as he looked upon the two lovers sleeping peacefully in each others arms he realized that there wasn't anything to worry about. As a matter of fact he believed that things were only going to get better from here on out. He pulled out his Icha Icha paradise and poofed out to the middle of the village with a smile under his mask.


	2. Chapter 2

Save Your Soul Part 2

**A/N: This is a sequel request for Pheonix09. I hope she likes it.**

The sun came up over Konaha, illuminating everything in its path. Naruto and Sasuke had only awoke long enough to eat and make love once more before falling asleep again, only waking again with the morning light. Lazily the two lay in Sasuke's bed putting off the task of getting up to shower.

Naruto had been running his fingers through Sasuke's hair for the last fifteen minutes and Sasuke had been tracing Naruto's seal around his navel. Now Sasuke pushed himself up to lay facing the blonde boy. Naruto looked into those black pools and tried to read their depths. Sasuke never faltered in his eye contact and began to lean forward.

Naruto met him half way in a hot kiss. Sasuke laid back down and placed his head on Naruto's shoulder. He was happier than he had been in a very long time. It was hard to show it out of bed though. When they had gotten up to eat last night he hadn't known what to say or do. Naruto had taken the initiative and just kissed him.

That had led to another round of love making and Sasuke was more than willing. Today in the harsh light he felt lost yet again. Naruto could see the giddiness in his lover and knew it would be hard for Sasuke to function in the light of day. It felt as though the world was judging him. Naruto smiled and kissed Sasuke's soft lips.

"I am here for you. I will be right by your side in everything that you do. You can lean on me. You can count on me." Naruto said reassuringly. Sasuke looked into the blue orbs and he knew he could count on Naruto no matter what. If he fell, Naruto would catch him. He had already fallen so far that he didn't think Naruto could reach him and yet somehow he had.

Naruto sat up and pulled the raven with him to his feet. He led him to the bathroom and started the shower. Sasuke looked at Naruto in wonderment. What was the blonde planning? He knew he was going to have to face the day and everyone that he had wronged by leaving the village and he couldn't help but wonder if he would be able to do it. As long as Naruto was there he could make it.

Naruto pulled the two of them into the shower and pressed Sasuke against the wall. He kissed the raven deeply and then pushed him into the water. Sasuke let the water run over his head and sighed in contentment as he felt Naruto lean into him from behind. Naruto poured shampoo into his hand and began washing Sasuke's hair.

Sasuke closed his eyes and let Naruto take care of him. Naruto had cooked dinner last night too. Sasuke had let Naruto take control of everything from the moment they had kissed last night to now in the shower. With his hair done Naruto began washing his body and he could feel his worries and tension disappear.

A soft kiss on his shoulder made him shiver and a hand on his stomach made him moan in want. Naruto chuckled and pressed his now hard cock into Sasuke's butt. It slipped between Sasuke's cheeks and probed against the hole. Sasuke leaned forward and spread his legs. He wanted to feel Naruto inside of him once more and he hoped that Naruto understood.

Naruto obviously did because he pressed his cock into Sasuke's entrance and began thrusting to ease the pain he caused Sasuke. A moan tore from Sasuke's throat as Naruto rhythmically pumped in and out of him. The coil grew tight and the heat spread throughout him as Naruto hit his prostate over and over again.

A moment later Sasuke called out loudly and shot his seed onto the shower wall. Naruto pumped a couple of more times and came deep inside of Sasuke. He pulled out and picked up the wash cloth once more. He washed Sasuke's back and down to his entrance. He cleaned him up from their tryst and took his turn under the shower.

Once finished they stepped out into the bathroom, both still on a high from their love making. Naruto led Sasuke back to the bedroom to get dressed and watched as his lover pulled on clothes. He put his own back on and kissed Sasuke deeply. Knowing that this was the part that Sasuke dreaded, he held his hand as they exited the Uchiha district.

Ichiraku Ramen shop was their first stop. Naruto couldn't help himself. He was still a die hard ramen fan. Sasuke ate one bowl while Naruto ate three. After paying Naruto took the Uchiha's hand and led him to the one place that Sasuke was sure he couldn't go. As they waited for Kakashi to answer his door Sasuke turned to Naruto.

"I don't know if I can do this, Naruto. I was awful to him. I tried to kill him and all of you. He will never forgive me." Sasuke said with a tremor in his voice. Naruto took Sasuke into his arms and kissed him. He held the raven to him as the door opened. Kakashi was a bit surprised to see them. He waved them inside and Naruto stayed close to Sasuke.

Kakashi led them to the living room and offered them the couch. Naruto sat down and Sasuke practically sat on Naruto. Naruto smiled and wrapped his arm around Sasuke's waist. He could feel the emotions running through his raven and he wished he could somehow snap his fingers and make everything okay.

"Kakashi sensei, I owe you an apology. I know I did some horrible things and that you were right. I followed through with my revenge and it left me feeling empty. I wish I could take back what I did but I know I can't. I only hope that you can forgive me for my mistakes." Sasuke said trying hard to keep eye contact with the silver haired Jonin.

Kakashi looked at the raven in silence for a bit. He was calculating Sasuke's words carefully. Sasuke felt like he was about to pass out from the anticipation of the moment. When it seemed that Kakashi wasn't going to say anything, Sasuke jumped to his feet looking for a quick out. Naruto jumped up and pulled Sasuke back to him.

He turned Sasuke around and held the trembling raven to him. Sasuke lay his head on Naruto's shoulder and tried to fight the tears that threatened to leak out. Naruto rubbed Sasuke's back and glared at Kakashi over Sasuke's shoulder. Kakashi sighed. He knew that Sasuke had been young and driven by hatred and vengeance. It didn't excuse him though.

"Sasuke sit down." Kakashi said. Sasuke clung tighter to Naruto as the blonde sat them both on the couch. Sasuke looked at Kakashi once more and he had noticed that Kakashi's eyes had softened some. Maybe he could stay and listen if the Jonin had something to say.

"Sasuke, you hurt a lot of people. You made bad decisions. It isn't so simple as to say that you're sorry and ask forgiveness." Naruto was about to say something nasty to Kakashi but Kakashi cut him off by holding up his hand. "However, I know that you have been through a lot. We all have. You have to take a step back sometimes to see that you are not the only one." Kakashi said.

Naruto clamped his mouth shut. Hadn't he said the same thing to Sasuke last night?

"I know, Kakashi sensei. I see that now. I was so blind by my rage and my own pain. I just want to make it right somehow. I just don't know how." Sasuke said and the tears he had tried so hard to hold, slid free. Naruto clenched his fist. He wanted to scream and holler and make things better but he knew it would only make things worse.

Kakashi's resolve broke. He stood up and walked to the couch. He pulled Sasuke to his feet and into a hug. He couldn't stay angry. It would only eat him alive eventually. He rubbed Sasuke's back and Whispered into his ear. Naruto couldn't hear it but Sasuke nodded. Sasuke was hugging Kakashi back now too and Naruto took a long relaxing breath.

The two pulled apart and Sasuke wiped his tears. He still felt like crying but he had some dignity left. Naruto stood and took Sasuke's hand. It was time to go to the next worst place to be. They bade Kakashi a goodbye and left his apartment. Once on the street, Sasuke took a deep breath. He turned to Naruto and smiled softly at him.

"Hey, what did Kakashi say to you?" Naruto asked. Sasuke laughed. He had been so happy when Kakashi has whispered to him.

"He asked if I still wanted to be his student." Sasuke said. Naruto's eyes lit up. He had seen Sasuke nod and now it made sense. Sasuke was on the right path. If Kakashi was going to be Sasuke's sensei again it meant that Kakashi would be training the raven again and Tsunade would unseal his chakra.

"I am so happy that you are home, Sasuke." Naruto said. Sasuke smiled and stepped into Naruto's arms. He only felt whole when he was in the blonde's arms.

"Me too, Naruto." He said and then tensed. "Or I was." He said and stepped away from Naruto like he was getting ready to run. Naruto frowned and looked in the direction that Sasuke was. Sakura had seen them and was now headed their direction.

Naruto placed his arm around Sasuke and held him tight. He knew this wasn't going to go well. The pink haired Kunoichi approached them with death in her eyes. She looked at Sasuke and then at Naruto. Naruto couldn't help but to glare at her. She had come over here to do damage to one or both he assumed.

"What the hell are you doing with your hands on Sasuke?" Sakura asked. She had her hands on her hips and fire in her eyes.

"Oh, grow up Sakura. This isn't the Academy anymore and you aren't a little girl. I am pretty sure that that smart brain of yours has put two and two together and figured it out. If it hasn't then you are pretty damn dumb." Naruto spat.

Sakura's eyes went wide as if she had just been slapped. She looked at Sasuke to see if what Naruto said was true. Sasuke turned and buried his face in Naruto's neck. He couldn't deal with her right now. He wrapped his arms tighter around the blonde and felt Naruto hold onto him tighter too.

Sakura began to tear up and turned to walk away. She began at a walk and then began to run. Naruto sighed in relief. That had gone about as badly as he had expected. He turned his head to look at Sasuke. The raven still had his face buried in his neck so he couldn't see his face.

"Hey, she's gone." Naruto said. Sasuke slowly lifted his head and looked to where the pink haired girl had stood. He sighed in relief himself as he realized Naruto was right. They made their way to the Hokage tower and were welcomed by Shizune. Sasuke couldn't help but to smile at the brunette girl. Her smile was infectious.

Tsunade looked up at them for a moment and then went back to her paperwork. A moment later she was looking at them again in shock. Sasuke hung onto Naruto's waist as Naruto kept his arms around the ravens shoulders.

"Baa-chan, Sasuke is here to talk to you. He is making his amends." Naruto said with a sharp glare. Tsunade glared back at the blonde and then huffed. She waved them to the chairs and let them sit. She folded her hands and waited for Sasuke to speak. She wanted to tell the brats to hurry up that she needed her daily Sake but she kept mum.

"I know I have made a mess of things. I have done things I am not proud of. I know why you sealed my chakra and I thank you. Without it being sealed I don't know what I would have done. I was-am still angry. I know it is no one's fault but my own. Kakashi Sensei has asked me to come back to train with him and I have accepted. I still have a lot to learn. If I have to go back to the academy and start over, I will. I will do anything to get back my ninja status and be a part of team seven again. It is the only thing that I want." Sasuke said looking at the desk rather than at her.

Tsunade sat looking at Naruto and then Sasuke. Sasuke reached out and took Naruto's hand in his own. He held it for comfort and Naruto entwined their fingers. He slid his chair closer to Sasuke's and smiled at the raven when he looked at him. Tsunade was a push over plain and simple.

"Team Seven has a mission coming up. I am going to release some of your chakra but not all. You will go with them on the mission and assist. Naruto you are responsible for Sasuke. This is a trial to see how you do being back with your old team. It will be a six man cell as Sai and Yamato have joined the team as well. Come by tomorrow and I will release some of your chakra. Now out with you brats I have work to do." She said shooing them out.

She was smiling in spite of the fact that she was going to get an earful from the village. Sasuke and Naruto stood to leave.

"Thank you, Lady Hokage. Thank you so much." Sasuke said. Naruto was grinning like an idiot as they headed for the door.

"Thanks, a lot Baa-chan. You won't regret it." Naruto shouted across the room. They exited the Hokage tower and walked down the steps. At the bottom Sasuke spun around and Kissed Naruto with so much passion it left the blonde breathless. They pulled apart for air and Sasuke smiled at Naruto.

"Thank you, Naruto. For never giving up on me, for loving me and for helping me face my hardest challenges. I am going to make it up to everyone." He said. Naruto smiled brightly. He took Sasuke into his arms and kissed the ravens neck.

"You already are, Sasuke. You are going on a mission with us again as part of Team Seven. The only thing you have to worry about now is Sakura castrating us in our sleep." Naruto said. Sasuke groaned. He hated that he and Sakura were on the outs. Oh well he could fix things with her later.

Sasuke pressed his body against Naruto's and ground their hips together. Naruto moaned and Sasuke gasped. Naruto looked at the half lidded lust filled eyes of his raven. The rest of the apologies would have to wait because right now Naruto had an avenger to take care of.


	3. Chapter 3

Save Your Soul Part 3

**A/N: So after 11 pages, I believe this fic is done ne? Pheonix09 I hope you like the conclusion! **

Our six man cell moved through the fire country trying to locate a band of ninja who had been seen stealing from the Leaf Village's communications tower. Several scrolls had come up missing and now Tsunade was worried about what intel they might have on our village. Sakura and Sai traveled side by side just behind Captain Yamato and Kakashi Sensei and just ahead of Naruto and myself.

It felt weird to be out here. Tsunade had released some of my chakra as she said she would and I had been given back my grass sword. Naruto traveled close to me at all times and I knew it wasn't because he was afraid I would run. He did it because he knew I needed the closeness. Every so often he would reach out his hand and squeeze mine in reassurance.

When the others had heard that I would be accompanying them on this mission there had been a rash of mixed emotion. Kakashi had asked Tsunade if she was sure it was a good idea. I can't be sure if he was worried about my well being or theirs. Sakura had thrown a fit saying she would rather die then go on this mission with me and Naruto. Sai had called me a traitor and had made it clear that he didn't want me anywhere near this mission.

Captain Yamato had shown a bit of reluctance but had otherwise kept quiet. It seemed that the only one who actually did want me here was Naruto. That being said it didn't make me feel any better. I know I screwed up and would have to redeem myself but no one wanted to even give me a chance. Except Naruto and Lady Tsunade it seemed.

"Kakashi Sensei." I hissed. He turned as our group stopped all movement. He nodded at me and we all got into a fighting formation. It seemed we were being followed. Out of the trees walked a ninja with a weird looking symbol on his cheek. His hair was long and swished behind him in much the manner that Neji's did.

His eyes were black like mine but his hair was green in color. He smirked at our group and then waved his hand. A couple of Kunoichi's and another Shinobi fell in beside him. The first Shinobi began to speak as he smirked at Kakashi.

"If it isn't the copy nin. I have heard all about you. I have also been told to stop you." The guy said with a smile.

"Well you haven't heard of me, it seems." Naruto growled and as always jumped into battle without a second thought. A groan escaped Sakura's lips as Kakashi sighed. Yep that sounded rather familiar and comforting. It felt like coming home. I turned to see that Sai had pulled out a scroll and sent an ink monster at the group of intruders.

It effectively separated Naruto and the Shinobi as the females began making hand signs. Thinking quickly I locked one of them in my Tsukyomi. (SP) She fell to the ground and screamed as my blade pierced her over and over again. I could only detain her for so long as the other female came at me with a water dragon.

I cursed as it came at me and then sighed in relief as Yamato took her out with his wood style jutsu. The second Shinobi had made his way around us and was now fighting Sai. Sai was sending a ton of ink monsters and snakes at the guy but the guy was relentless. He never faltered as he came at Sai ready to cut him down with his Katana.

Activating my Chidori but not my lightning technique thanks to not being able to access that much chakra, I rushed the guy. My Chidori cut through him and stilled his movements. I pulled back and turned to see that Naruto and Kakshi were fighting the first Shinobi and Sakura was left to deal with the Kunoichi that I had abandoned to save Sai.

Sakura built up the chakra to her fist as she punched the ground. It felt like an earthquake as the ground opened up around us. The Kunoichi screamed as she fell into the crevice. I of course not knowing that much about what Sakura had learned in my absence went spiraling down into the chasm too.

A hand grabbed onto mine to stop my descent and I sighed in relief that Naruto had noticed. Only it wasn't Naruto I was looking at but Sai. He gave me a smug smile and tossed me back onto solid ground. No sooner had my feet landed and I was taken to the ground by a water dragon. This looked a bit familiar.

I seem to recall the battle between Kakashi and Zabuza where they too sent water dragon's out at each other. That was a long time ago but it felt so close to yesterday. I regained my footing and sent my Chidori into the water. It wasn't enough to do much damage but it jolted her none the less.

I began to lose strength as my chakra began to deplete. Kakashi Sensei was at my side and adding his Lightning blade to my Chidori and together we sent the Kunoichi flying. Sakura's chasm had only held the girl for no more than a couple of seconds it seemed. These were some rather skilled Ninja.

Captain Yamato sent his wood style at the Shinobi and successfully trapped him as we dealt with the second Kunoichi. She was a great genjutsu user it seemed because now the guy I had killed was back before us ready for round two. I activated my Mangekyou and saw through the genjutsu. The guy was dead still but the girl we had blasted had miraged herself into the dead guy.

I had learned in my battle with Itachi how easy it was to deceive through Genjutsu. I had learned to see though it and counteract it. I moved towards the girl and used my Tsukyomi on her. She screamed as I repeated my earlier process of stabbing her repeatedly. This time however I would finish her. I wouldn't give her a moment to take out one of my comrades.

I drew my Sword and was about to end her when a hand fell on my shoulder. I turned to see my precious dobe standing there covered in blood and dirt. He gave me a weak smile and drew me back. I knew he was trying to keep me clean of her blood. She began to break out of the Tsukyomi's hold and Kakashi Chidori'd her once and for all.

The other Kunoichi was doubled over with blood running from between her lips as she sneered at us. We all stood watching as Kakashi moved towards the trapped Shinobi.

"I will allow you to take your two dead comrades and go but if you try anything, you will join them." Kakashi warned. The defeated Shinobi nodded and Yamato released him. The man picked up his fallen comrade as the Kunoichi grabbed the other dead ninja girl. They moved quickly and were out of sight moments later.

Our group looked okay with a few minor wounds. Naruto had been thrown into a tree and internal bleeding was present. Kakashi had sustained a sword through the shoulder and Captain Yamato had sustained a kunai to the back. Sakura healed up Naruto the best she could. He sat breathing heavily against a tree.

I kept making circles around our group, checking the trees for anyone still lingering about. I was antsy and all I really wanted to do was go and crawl into Naruto's arms. I could feel the distance between us and it was painful. Finally giving in I walked over and sat down next to him.

I gave him a look that clearly said what I wanted and he was all too happy to take me into his arms. I felt happy. The pain was gone and I was where I belonged. Sakura gave me a look of disgust but I didn't let it get me down. I laid my head back against Naruto's shoulder and felt him kiss my hair. It made me feel like crying, I was so happy.

"Sasuke, good job. You really came through." Kakashi said. I frowned and nodded as I thought about what I could possibly say.

"I never doubted he would." Naruto said holding tighter to me. I relaxed and smiled in spite of no one believing in me.

"Hey, Sai. Thank you for catching my fall. I owe you one." I said. He smirked and gave a nod. Naruto narrowed his eyes at the other raven, just daring him to make a smart ass comment. None came and Naruto calmed a bit.

Once our group was healed we all got to our feet. It was time to get moving and track these bastards. This little battle had delayed us which was exactly what it was supposed to do. We fell back into our original positions with Naruto and I taking the rear of the group.

It began to grow darker and Kakashi and Yamato had decided it was best we stop and make camp. Captain Yamato threw out his jutsu and we had a building to sleep in. Naruto and I made our way to a room to share as the others did the same.

Sakura was getting dinner ready while Naruto and I lay down on our makeshift bed. He lay looking at me and smiling. I couldn't help but smile back. He made me feel so happy and good all the time since we had made love the first time.

"Are you okay, Sasuke?" He asked. I knew he wanted to know how this whole mission and being brought back into team seven was affecting me. I thought for a bit and bit my lip. I wanted to cry at how much I had screwed everything up with everyone. I knew it would be useless to but I still felt sad.

Naruto noticed this and took my lips with his in a warm wet kiss. I whimpered as he pulled away and he pressed his lips to mine once more. I couldn't get enough of him. He was my savior and I was his broken warrior. Only he could save me. He slipped his tongue into my mouth to deepen the kiss and I gave a happy sigh of contentment.

"Dinner is ready guys." Kakashi said and we pulled apart for air. We sat up and looked at Kakashi sensei with blushes on our cheeks and smiles playing at the corners of our mouths. As we entered the main room, the cozy atmosphere enveloped me. A feeling of family and togetherness shrouded every corner of our wooden hut.

We sat and ate in silence, each one of us thinking about the mission. Well okay I was thinking about Naruto and He was thinking about Ramen clearly. The rest however were formulating plans in their heads while I stared at my blond frowning over his bowl of rice.

I smiled and actually chuckled. All eyes fell on me as I stared at Naruto trying to come up with something clever to say. Of course it was actually Sai who said something and broke our little train of thought.

"If you stare at it long enough maybe it will turn into ramen. Kind of like if you look at yourself naked in the mirror long enough you might grow a penis." Sai said as if it was the most natural thing to say in the world.

I have to say it was funny but it angered me. Naruto had a penis and a nice one at that! He could also use it in ways that my body had never thought possible. A blush crept over my face as I broke that train of thought. It wouldn't due to get a boner and not be able to do anything about it.

Everyone had gone back to their own thoughts except Naruto who wanted to maim Sai. It was in his eyes. I slid over next to him and took the bowl from his hands. I stirred the rice and used the chopsticks to grab a bite of it. I held it out for Naruto and he smiled. He opened his mouth and took the bite off of the sticks into his mouth.

My pants were becoming uncomfortable as I watched that pink tongue swirl around the chopsticks. Oh how I wished that tongue would swirl around something else. Okay now I was screwed. I could feel the heat pool in my abdomen and my body became tight. Now I really needed Naruto.

I stood up on shaky legs and made my way to our room. I gave a quick goodnight to the group and disappeared behind the door. I leaned against the wall and reached down into my pants. I took a hold of my member and squeezed it lightly only to gasp loudly. I wanted to cry at how hard it was to be quiet.

The door opened and I almost had a heart attack. Naruto stood there smiling at me with a knowing look and I all but jumped into his arms. He kissed me deeply as his hand ran down into my pants. He slid his hand around my throbbing shaft and I moaned softly. I wanted to tear both of our clothes off and have him screw me senseless but it would be a bit disturbing for those having to listen to it.

He pulled his hand free and I almost cried in frustration. He spun me around so my back was too his chest and undid my pants. I felt immediate relief as the clothing slid down my legs. I could feel him reach between us and undo his own. Oh good god he was going to fuck me! I put my hands against the wall and spread my feet apart.

He sucked his fingers into his mouth and I wanted to thrust my shaft between those lips at the way he teased by rolling his tongue around his fingers. A moment later I felt two fingers enter me at one. I hissed in pain and then moaned loudly as he struck my prostate. My eyes slid closed in bliss as my lips parted in panting breaths.

He thrust his fingers continuously and I fucked them for all I was worth. He gave a small moan and I whimpered. He must have felt like he had to be in me at that moment because without warning he thrust inside of me. I screamed. I couldn't contain it. He struck my prostate on the first thrust and I saw stars.

He began to thrust fast and hard and there was no stopping or caring who had to hear it. My heart pounded in my ears as he hit my sweet spot time after time. I came in aloud scream and he groaned as he came deep with in me. His hands settled on my hips and just held us there as we came down from our orgasms.

I opened my eyes slowly as he pulled out. I could feel him step away from me as I reached for my pants. Considering that my cum had shot onto the wall and floor I was clean. I refastened my pants and turned to see if he was done cleaning up. My eyes widened as I stood facing four shocked faces.

Naruto stood with a grin on his own face as he wiped the cum from his tip. Redoing his pants he pulled me to him and put his arms around me. I lay my head on his shoulder and tucked my face in his neck. I was dying of embarrassment and I couldn't look at any of these people right now.

"Hm, I guess you do have a penis after all." Sai said and left. Captain Yamato made some sort of choking sound as he left the room and Sakura actually just had a frozen sort of look. Kakashi smiled at us and left as he pulled Sakura from the room. Naruto lowered us to the floor and onto the bed rolls careful not to sit me down directly.

He rolled me on top of him and I fell asleep with my face still tucked into his warm neck. Naruto was rubbing soft circles into my lower back when I awoke the next day. I smiled at how loving he could be. My back felt better and my ass would withstand the walking now due to his great fingers.

Upon seeing the rest of the group I blushed and tried to stay stoic. It wasn't working so well. Naruto grinned like an idiot at everyone and that only made me blush harder. We moved out and found our target. We eliminated the threat and retrieved the scrolls. Any intel they had hadn't made it to anyone so we were safe.

On the way back to the village I went to the stream to wash my hands and fill my water bottle. Sakura followed me and I thought I was in for some serious shit with her. Instead she sat down on the bank and folded her arms around her legs. Thinking that I should leave her alone I made to leave.

"Sasuke wait. I owe you an apology." She said. I stared at her open mouthed and wide eyed. She owed me an apology? Not likely.

"Sakura, listen I don't-No you need to listen to me Sasuke. I was angry at you for leaving me alone in the village and going to Orochimaru. Then when we got you back I was sure that you and I would be together. I was so stupid. I never expected to find that you and Naruto were together.

I have to say that I am glad though. He deserves to be happy and you make him happy. I can see it. Even if I am shocked that you are uke." She said with a laugh. I blushed madly. I sat down on the bank next to her and winced softly as a twinge of pain ran through my butt.

"He makes me happy, Sakura. I was so angry and so broken. I did what I thought I had to do and it all came down to me being alone. Then Naruto brought me back and still I felt alone and so lost. He never gave up on me and somewhere in the middle I fell in love with him. He made me realize that I am never alone and now that I have him, I can do this.

I can be a ninja and a leaf Shinobi. I can be a friend and lover. I can be the things that I was meant to be before revenge almost took it all away from me. I would like us to be friends Sakura. I have always thought a lot of you but not as much as you did me." I said and waited for the pink haired girl to tell me off. Instead she gave me a hug.

We made our way back to Konaha and made it as the sun was setting. We turned in our mission report and made our separate ways back home or in our case to Ichiraku ramen. Naruto couldn't pass up ramen for nothing and considering I said I would pay he really wasn't passing it up.

As we approached the place I saw Shikamaru heading our way. I let go of Naruto's hand reluctantly. The lazy nin walked up to me and I was preparing to defend myself. Shikamaru congratulated us on our mission and asked Naruto if he could speak to me alone. I nodded and Naruto went into the ramen shop.

"Listen, I'm too lazy to hold a grudge but just know that if you ever betray the village again, I will hunt you and bring you to justice." He said seriously. I nodded and swallowed. I didn't doubt that he would.

"I hear you, Shikamaru. I have no intentions of going anywhere. I have done my deed and now I plan to rebuild my life here." I said. Shikamaru smiled and slapped my shoulder.

"Glad to hear it. I have to go save Asuma's wallet from Choji at the barbeque shop. Later." He said and walked away. I entered the ramen shop and found Naruto on his third bowl already. Man he could eat.

Finally as we left to head home, mine not his; we ran into Gai Sensei and Lee. The two were coming back from some off the wall contest. I again felt myself tighten as the two approached. They congratulated us on a mission well done and then made the speech about how their team would have been better suited for the job.

"I am glad to see you back around, Sasuke. That whole thing with your brother was an awful mess. Welcome home son." Gai said as he patted my shoulder. I fought back the tears and choked out a thank you as Lee burst into tears. The guy would always make me wonder which way he swung.

Gai patted Lee as they walked away and I had to swipe at a tear or two. Naruto held me close and kissed me and I could feel the tension leave me. No sooner had we taken a few more steps were we stopped by Kuranei's team returning from a mission. I again felt my body tense and Naruto's hand found mine.

Hinata did her usual finger fumbling and stuttering as she spoke. Her cheeks were about as red as mine were when Naruto and I had been walked in on during sex. I wondered how she ever made it through life as soft spoken and jittery as she was.

"H-h-hell-llo N-naru-t-to. H-he-hello S-s-sas-uke." She said and looked at the ground.

"Hey Hinata, how you been? I asked. She smiled and nodded. I guess that was all the answer I would get but it beat making her stutter.

"Hey Hinata, What's up? You guys just got back from a mission huh?" Naruto asked.

"Yep, we kicked ass too. I mean butt. Sorry Sensei." Kiba said with a blush. She laughed and ruffled his hair.

"We did well. I will see you guys later. Good to see you Sasuke." She said as she walked off. I waved and thanked her as I turned back to the other three.

"So I hear you guys had your own mission. I heard you went with them is that true, Sasuke?" Kiba asked.

"Yeah, I went with them. We kicked ass too." I said and Kiba laughed. It really did feel good to be home.

"Glad to see you're back and are able to go on missions with your team. It is where you belong, Sasuke." Shino said and disappeared in a cloud of bugs. I smiled softly at Naruto who grinned back at me. A soft bark came from the overgrown white fluff and Kiba laughed.

"Alright Akumaru we will go eat. Catch up with you guys later." Kiba said and turned to leave. "B-bye." Hinata said and followed her team mate.

We moved along as the night settled on us. I felt really relieved at how everyone was accepting me back. I knew that they all would kick my ass if I did anything to betray the village again and it actually made me smile. That is what a leaf ninja should be. Loyal and faithful.

We were about to enter the Uchiha district when a female voice stopped us. I wanted to groan. All I wanted was to get home and get naked with Naruto and have him do things to me that were probably illegal. I turned to look at the blonde I knew so well.

"Ino. What's up?" I asked. A hand shot out and connected with my cheek. The sting was like a kunai cut. I had to wonder if I was bleeding or not. She raised her hand again and a low growl emitted from Naruto's lips as he caught her wrist.

"Once was enough, Ino." He said. His eyes turned red as his fangs grew a little longer. Holy shit Kyuubi was waking up.

"Okay, Naruto. You need to calm down. She isn't going to hit me again. Right, Ino?" I asked with a glare. She shook her head as her eyes widened by about a fraction. She had obviously never seen Naruto look like this. Or if she had she was still terrified of it.

Choji came up beside her and took her shoulders in his hands. He gave me an apologetic smile and I shrugged. I gave him a small smile as he led her away from us. She obviously needed time to adjust to whatever it was she was adjusting too.

"Glad to see you back, Sasuke." Choji called over his shoulder. I yelled a thanks and then without further delay was dragged into the Uchiha compound into my house. We made it to my room and I spun around to look at my blonde.

"Naruto, I want you to strip me and screw me like there is no tomorrow and don't stop until we can't even stand up anymore." I said with a hiss. Naruto's eyes lit up and smirk spread across his lips.

"Sasuke, isn't that illegal somewhere?" He asked as he ripped my clothes from my body.

"Probably Naruto, but I don't give a damn. We have already sinned so let's sin some more." I said as we crashed together in a hot wet kiss.

A soft noise came from the door way and we both jumped. Kakashi Sensei stood there grinning behind his mask.

"Wow, Naruto I know you saved Sasuke's soul but who is going to save YOUR soul?" He said and snickered as he left.


End file.
